Blobby's Road Trip
NOTE: This is a spinoff to the Blobby, Level 1 Girl, and HHW Series, although it is not directly related to the plot. Level 1 Girl is not in this story. ''' Bobnekaro is finishing up college in the Spring of 2022 and is looking for a place to live. He graduates with a Degree in Meteorology. He purchases a 4-acre lot in southern Wake County, North Carolina, and moves there immediately after college. After his house is built, he has enough money to do something he's always wished to do: a cross-country trip after completing college before he starts his job. That May, he plans out the trip and arranges to rent a personal RV to sleep in at night. With no set plan on where to go, he departs in early June. His first destination is to surprise some of his family in New Jersey. He stays there for three days, but after that, he departs New Jersey and decides to do something he's never done before. Bobnekaro drives westward throughout the state of Pennsylvania and into Ohio. When he gets to Ohio, he calls up his friends from Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki, Sassmaster15 and Hypercane (who already met once with each other but they had not met Bobnekaro), and arranges a meeting with him. They all agree to meet at Cedar Point one summer afternoon, where Bobnekaro has never been. They meet at the middle of the park and ride several rides, having great fun. That evening, they go out to a dinner and talk with each other. That's when Bobnekaro chooses to ask Sassmaster15 and Hypercane, why not join me in my cross-country trip? Bobnekaro decides to drive to Las Vegas first to see longtime HHW bureaucrat StrawberryMaster. However, after he refused to reveal his exact location, that was out of the equation for now. Nonetheless, Bobnekaro decides to drive out west to Nevada and California, and after StrawberryMaster finally agreed to meet up with the three bureaucrats, they agreed. They meet up at a restaurant in Las Vegas, where StrawberryMaster spends the whole early part of the dinner pls'ing the others. At dinner, a surprise guest arrives. She was a young woman that looked completely unfamiliar. The three bureaucrats stuttered for a second, before they realized who it was...Keranique! She indeed was the wife of StrawberryMaster after years of speculation! Keranique and StrawberryMaster were offered a spot on the "bureaucrat" road trip in the RV, and they accepted it. After careful consideration, the bureaucrats decide to drive into California and attempt to meet longtime HHW admin Steve820, who had a history of retiring numerous times. Steve820 eventually responds, but says that he does not want to meet up unless at least 5 people were with him. He agrees to meet up eventually in downtown Los Angeles. They meet Steve for a day, who is offered a chance to join the road trip, but he declines, stating that he is retired and would rather do other things. Eventually the 5 bureaucrats get back in the RV, and are seen driving back home. That's the end...for now. '''To be continued Category:Bobnekaro Category:Wikia Users Category:Hypothetical Stories Category:Futuristic Stories Category:Blobby, The Level 1 Girl, and HHW Series